Talk:Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170628160603/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170727005755
"Well, well, if it isn't the most all time favorite magical, powerful royal of Arendelle, Queen Elsa, the favorite daughter of Anna's parents." Elsa gasped in shock as she turned to realize who it was. "Hello, Elsa of Arendelle..." 'I guess it's much better if Anna moved on from me... especially me. I guess it's much better if Anna was much better off with anybody else than with me.' But before she was about to let Anna move on from them without any interferences from her protectiveness at all, she asked a question. "Is it true that you knew mine and Anna's whole entire past? Including all of Anna's missing memories of our magic powers, right?" Elsa asked as she was glaring at the scariest, darkest, most villainous beings she has ever met so far. "Oh, you mean the same old, real missing memories that that no good for nothing old rock troll, Grand Pabbie took from her in order to heal her, don't you? The same old, real missing memories that old rock, you and both of your parents should've returned to Princess Anna of Arendelle herself back then before, right? Oh, no, Elsa, if your father thought it was for the best if Anna won't remember you have stupid ice magic powers, Elsa, then you've mistaken and so has your parents, especially your father, and that stupid old rock troll. It was the fairest thing we've already ever done for her without you, your parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie around at all. Which's something you, both of your parents and that old rock troll, Grand Pabbie should've done it yourselves back then before. Sadly, none of you could do it yourselves at all, could you? Huh? After we were finished checking out the whole entire past of yours and Anna's, Anna wasn't happy with that kind of protection at all. You wanna know how did it go for Princess Anna so far? She took it from rather very badly to much rather far worse than ever just like she took you going against her/your wish to marry Prince Hans of Southern Isles rather badly during your coronation day when you, Elsa, were the one who shut Anna out for past thirteen years ago even without telling her why and you never should've done it right from the very start at all. Anna was mad, angry, furious, enraged, indignant, resentful and upset about it especially because of what all of you three cowardly royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll did to her was unfair. You(, Elsa,) ought to be ashamed of yourself/yourselves for keeping the actual truth from your own sister ever since the accident happened. Your parents also ought to be ashamed of themselves too. Your parents actually deserve to lose Anna as their other daughter just like you deserve to lose Anna as your sister also because Anna's personal problems were neglected and ignored especially all because of your parents' constant focus on the likes of you, their favorite daughter because of your ice magic powers." Elsa gasped in shock as she was shocked at the very serious accusation before Elsa's shock turned into anger, rage and fury. Elsa desperately shook her head heartbrokenly before she spoke in anger. "No, you're wrong. Neither of (my) parents ever even showed no nor any favoritism towards us over Anna at all. Our parents tried their best to protect Anna and I from danger." Elsa glared in anger, defending herself and their parents. "Oh really?" "Yes!" Elsa cried in desperation as she also defended herself and her parents. "My father said it was for the best if Anna forget about my ice magic powers back when we were younger after I hurt her with my ice magic." Elsa defended herself, their parents and Grand Pabbie. "Oh so you all knew you were dishonest with Anna, didn't you? By the way, Elsa, that's what happens if you don't watch wherever you were aiming at, Anna got hurt. You were all to blame for what really happened to poor Princess Anna, weren't you? And so was that stupid old rock troll." "Don't you dare insult Grand Pabbie like that?" Elsa glared in fury and anger in the defense of Grand Pabbie. "Why not? Neither of you nor your parents did nothing nor anything to openly criticize any of his stupid mistakes at all like you should've. After all, he's unfortunately Kristoff's adoptive grandfather." "You know just because Grand Pabbie makes mistakes doesn't mean you can insult him nor criticize any of his mistakes at all. Understand?" Elsa still glared in anger and fury as she was defending Grand Pabbie. "Excuse me, brat, I'm afraid he deserves to be insulted and criticized behind his back anyway. After all, you would've been so much better off being properly raised to be less isolated by anybody else who really knows how to properly handle magic very well correctly much better than ever anywhere else away from Arendelle, especially in another kingdom like the ice palace fortress you've built yourself after you ran away from Arendelle when you know you were already crowned to be queen of Arendelle during your coronation day. Especially better than your no good for nothing parents and that stupid old rock troll, Grand Pabbie could've back then before. That way, your parents would've been able to focus on Anna as long as you're not in Arendelle at all. After all, you shouldn't be Anna's sister at all, should you?" "Hey! I know why. It's because you just couldn't stand the fact that Anna and I are sisters at all, isn't it? You're just jealous of the fact that Anna and I are sisters, aren't you? You just can't stand the fact that Anna's also isolated in Arendelle like I was either, can you? Anna and I are sisters no matter what and nothing you think, say or do can change that at all. Facts are facts you know. A fact's a fact." "Newsflash, brat, you, Elsa, were the one who's more of a stranger to Anna, weren't you? It's much better if anybody else was at least there to properly raise Anna much better than your parents could've, isn't it?" "No way! Why do you want to raise my sister, Anna so much better than our parents could?" Elsa shook her head no in refusal at the idea of any strangers raising her sister, Anna instead of their parents as she still glared furiously. "She was neglected and ignored by your parents in the favor of you. She deserves to love anybody else much more than she loves the likes of you and your parents no matter what, doesn't she? After all, you're especially the reason Anna was neglected and ignored by your parents for past thirteen years ago, aren't you, Elsa?" "Anna will never betray me no matter what, will she? She'll never give up on me nor anybody else she really cares for, understand?" Elsa said as she glared in anger. "Excuse you, Elsa, you little brat, but I think it's you, your parents and Grand Pabbie who need help. You failed to be the best sister Anna still would've had on her own so far. You deserve to be better off being raised to be less isolated in the ice kingdom away from Arendelle all alone while Anna deserves to be much better off less isolated with or without a so called sister friends of hers like you, don't you? Here I am making sure you wouldn't dare to interfere with Princess Anna's self independence, self freedom and self protection at all. All of you three cowardly royals of Arendelle and that old rock troll are about to get what you deserve now. If anybody else who deserves to lose any of their true, real, old memories of Anna being your sister, it's you, isn't it, Elsa, you little brat? Game... over... favorite royal of Arendelle. Say goodbye to all of your true, real, old memories of Anna being your sister for good, brat!" Elsa gasped as she was shocked in fear, fright, horror and terror.